wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Lasko
Bio A camper, Who's been going for several years. Writing far too many games at the moment and hoping to get them played in the near future. He is an ok swordsman and inspiration for The "Bears Are not Playsafe" joke. (Ask Todd Kurta for the details) Game History 2008 :*The Monster Maker (Woodstock Day School 1 by Genevieve Cassagrande and Howard Moody) 2009 *Lost in 1000 days (Woodstock Day school 1 by ??? If somebody knows PLEASE insert) *Hallowed Earth (Woodstock Day school 2 by ??? Once again if someone knows please insert) 2010 *Mardika (Woodstock Day School 1 by Genevieve Cassagrande) *Festival of Fallen Heroes (Woodstock Day School 2 by Jud packard) *The Seer (Unison II by Eleni Delopoulos) *Fatal Debt (Winter Game by Brennan Lee Mulligan and Reuben Pachecho) 2011 *Maldonia by Jaron Smith *Rise of the Dragon king by (A lot of people) *Daybreak by the story board *High Noon by the Story Board *Sunset by the story board *Midnight by the story board *Always Darkest by the Story Board *Journey's End by Dante Desario and Freddie Mccall *World of Knives by Brennan Lee Mulligan *Ghosts of Eden by ben Schwartz 2012 *Dragonheart by Mike Phillips *Tempest and Testemant by JJ Muste *The Interrogation of Tazadar by Zach Pesner, Anna Rubeo, and Robin Weisel *The Fae Treaty by Tal Schwartz and Deanna Abrams *The Desert of the Endless Now by Zach Weber *Siderium by Quinn Milton *Nickel Opera by Mike Grant and Dylan Scott *Morforia Ascendant by Joey Dragon, Jack Warren, Hunter Igoe, Crow Underberg-Davis and Eric Lasko *The Second Age of Heroes by Ben Schwartz *A Quest for the Ages by Eamon Burdick *Eternal Truth by Lizzy Neiman *The Immortal Plague by Moo Ten Brooke 2013 *Heart of Darkness *An Emerald Dying *The Gods Must Be Crazy by Sebastian Sorge *The Astral Expedition by Joey Dragon *Your Dying Destiny by Robin Weisel *Tribes of Blood by Brennan Lee Mulligan (Run by Timothy Helgers) *The Fall of Lumnoch by Hunter Igoe, Joey Dragon, Jack Warren, Alex Hoffman, Leo Lasdun, and Eric Lasko *Us Against by Jack Warren *Weapon of Choice by Ben Schwartz *Wishful Thinking by Thomas Gordanier *A Shattered World: The Passage of Souls by Michael Joseph Grant V and Dylan Scott Games Being Written *Face of Fire *Tournament of Champions (A scenario) *Camp Half-Blood *The Demon's Apprentice (Tavern Scene) *Day of the Reaper Part 1: The Dragon's Bride *Day of the Reaper Part 2: If only Characters 2008 Orgoth :Game: Woodstock Day School 1: The Monster Maker :Age: 600 :Class: Sprite (Weird Magic system) :Level: No levels applied :Spells: Insect Bite, Heal Wounds, Stun Had "The sight" and killed some monsters. Got killed by Griffin Johnston. 2009 Zenrais Starbane :Game: Woodstock Day School 1: Lost in 1,000 Days :Age: 20 :Class: Shieldsman :Level: 9 :Spells: Protection from wound X 3 Didn't appear til' the 2nd day of game. Killed demons survived! Hermes :Game: Woodstock Day School 2: Hallowed Earth :Age: 18 :Class: Alchemist :Level: 8 :Spells: Protection from Magic, Protection from wounds, Love, Charm, Poison, Poltice Was an awesome knife thrower and killed 3 zombies with 1 throw. 2010 Leroy "L" of the Sky :Game: Woodstock Day School 1: Mardika :Age: 27 :Class: Berserker :Level: 4 :Spells: Rage A berserker who died 2/3rds of the way through. Zachariah :Game: Woodstock Day School 2: Festival of Fallen Heroes :Age: 49 :Class: Cleric :Level: 7 :Spells: Heal Wounds, Dismiss undead,all animate undead spells, lord of the dead (Others) Created undead, Stayed in Spirit Form most of game. Jack/Shade :Game: Unison II: The Seer :Age: 18 :Class: Pyromancer/Force Mage :Level: 2 :Circle: 2 :Spells: Pyromancer (Unlimited damage bolts), Disarm, Stun, Repulsion, Stasis, Knock Down (received in game) Lumberjack :Game: Winter Game: Fatal Debt :age: 8-10 years old :Class: Axe-weilding murderous robot :Level: None :Spells:None (The game didn't have any) 2011 Deogal :Game: Woodstock Day School 1: Maldonia :Age: 16-19 :Class: Necromancer :Level: 8 :Spells: Animate Ghoul(X6), Animate Zombie(X3), Heal(x2), Bandage(1) General Rai :Game: Woodstock Day School 2: The Rise of The Dragon King :Age: 86+ :Class: Warrior :Level: ??? :Spells: Stabby spear Rei of the Ravna :Game: Legendary Camp: Daybreak :Age: ??? :Class: Warrior/cleric? :Level: None :Spells: Speak with spirits (X3), Cause Wounds (X3) Storm of the Lightning Thieves :Game: Legendary Camp: High Noon :Age:??? :Class: Rogue with damage Bolts :Level: 8 :Spells: master Spy, Damage, all the 1 and 2 point rogue abilities, assassinate Grandbrother of Gorr :Game: Legendary Camp: Sunset :Age:??? :Class; All-powerful invocation mage :Level: 10 :Spells: I don't remember Bearry Harkness :Game: Legendary Camp: Midnight :Age:??? :Class: Warrior :Level: 9 :Spells: Sword and shield Rex :Game: November Bootleg: Journey's End :Age: 18+ :Class: Mage :Level: 8 :Spells: Damage, Pain and Wounding, Sleep and teleport Arthur Bladesworth :Game: December Bootleg: World of Knives :Age: ??? :Class: Pirate Captain (Formerly 2nd mate) :Level: 10 :Spells: Big spear (Later giant enchanted sword) 2012 Kade the Herald :Game: February Bootleg: Dragonheart :Class: Cleric with Shortsword :Level: 10 :Spells: Pilgrimage, spirit form, heal wounds, shortsword Jack :Game: April Bootleg: Tempest and Testament :Class: Pyromancer henchman :Level: 9 :Spells: All force spells, Pyromancer, Mass teleport, astral travel, block spell Re Characters Coralax the Imp :Game: Woodstock Day School 1: The Monster Maker :Age: 600000 :Class: Imp :Spells (Imp form): transform, Flesh Bite, bard powers, Claws (Other stuff) Basically killed 2 monsters before game was called for the night Kirk of the White Guard :Game: Woodstock Day School 2: Mardika :Age: 30 :Class: Warrior Stayed with the black guard person (Genevieve Casagrande) and helped kill the Mardikan General (Max Friedlich). Category:Wayfolk